


Draco's Favourite Baked Potatoes

by Ashhspencer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashhspencer/pseuds/Ashhspencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a shit day at work and needs Harry to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Favourite Baked Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting fluff and don't be alarmed if it actually isn't cute at all and I'm a terrible writer.

Draco was having a simply miserable day. Everything seemed to be going wrong and everyone seemed to have a huge grudge against him, as they kept snapping and whinging at him. His manager was unfortunately Pansy Parkinson, a school friend who enjoyed bossing him around (since that's all he did to her at school).   
"Malfoy! Get here, NOW!" She screeched across the shop.  
Draco knew it was going to be that customer he tried and failed to help.  
"This is the seventh time today, Draco. This customer says you did not even try to find the items she asked for."  
"We don't stock the items she-"  
"Draco. You're done for today. Go home. I'm sick of it."  
The weather outside resembled Draco's mood. Grey and about to perspire. Walking home, he passed happy people, with smiles, holding hands, some even had the nerve to laugh. When he finally arrived at his building, he hesitated. He thought maybe he should take his mood somewhere else. He considered going somewhere to be alone for a while, until his mood and maybe the sky, brightened up a bit.   
No. He needed comforting. He needed support.  
He opened the door to his tiny, brightly lit apartment and sighed.

Draco could smell his favourite, baked potatoes.  
Harry looked up from his spot on the couch, snuggled up in Draco's emerald green night gown with blankets and pillows around him.   
"You're home early?"  
Draco sighed again, "Pansy told me to go home, apparently I was being unhelpful.."  
Harry got up and walked over to where Draco was standing, put his hands on his shoulders and kissed him twice on the lips.  
"I made you baked potatoes, just the way you like them. I had a strange feeling you'd need cheering up when you got home." Harry plated it up for him and pushed him towards the couch. "Sit."  
Harry went into the bedroom and returned with his own night gown and draped it over Draco.   
"I will cheer you up tonight, got it?"  
Draco nodded, his mouth full of potatoes.  
Harry covered them both in blankets and set out Draco's favourite whiskey, lots of chocolate (the expensive kind, Draco won't eat anything else), and set out some of both of their favourite movies.

They watched Brokeback Mountain, The Birdcage and Priscilla Queen of the Desert before both of them were asleep in each others arms, dreaming of each other and how lucky they were to be together in this shitty little apartment decorate with love and happiness.


End file.
